Cronus's Warrior
by White Stag Knight
Summary: What if Jay got captured?


**Hi, I new to this fandom, I enjoy the show and have read many Class of the Titan Fanfiction. I dug this story up and after a bit of polishing, I'm sharing it with you. Originally, I wrote in the style of Conn Iggulden,who wrote _The Gates of Rome_, _The Death of Kings_ and _The Field of Swords_, and I had this idea floating in my head so this is the result. This isn't my best work, but this was a joy to write.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cronus's Warrior

All war is deception

-Sun Tzu

The midday sun was scorching the sand, reflecting the searing heat upon the combatants in the arena. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to block the sun's heat. The roar of the crowd boomed as the final match was about to for his opponent, Jay stood in the middle of the stadium.

The bronze shield weighed heavily on his left arm, dragging it down a few centimeters, its leather straps rubbed against his skin, leaving it raw with tiny streams of blood trickling down his arm. Sweat and sand stuck to his exposed skin becoming like a second layer, which was not protected by his armor. From his peripheral vision, he could see Cronus relaxing on his throne, eating a couple of grapes, and smugly smiling down at the fights.

Jay didn't know how he got here or if this was an illusion set up by Cronus. He knew for certain that he had to escape by any means necessary. All that he knew was that in New Olympus park he was taking a stroll, then got attacked but after that everything went blank. Jay suspected that his torment was just for Cronus's entertainment, and he was the main attraction.

The other combatants had been nothing more than just ash that was given humanoid form, with all the details to look perfectly human. Some fought with swords, others bows, but there was nothing that he couldn't handle.

The noise of the crowd ceased as a warrior in black leather with bronze plating walked out of the iron gates that were raised to let him out onto the field. Unlike the others, the warrior wore a maroon and black plume helmet that covered every feature of his face except his eyes. Greaves protected his shins. He was an inch shorter than Jay, but he was lanky and thin. On the warrior's shield was Cronus's symbol, painted in black, and his weapon was a leaf-shaped headed spear held in his right hand while his shield rested on his left arm.

The warrior stood in fighting stance with his left foot in front and his shield protecting his body and spear held back from his shield. Jay mirrored his own stance with his sword at the ready. His opponent would have the advantage over him because he could hurt him without getting close.

Jay and the warrior began the dance of battle as they circled one another, waiting for the other one to make the first move. 'The only way I am getting out of this is if I cut off the head of his spear.' Jay thought. A bead of sweat went down Jay's face. From under his helmet he saw pale blue eyes staring at him, studying him.

Spear and man became one as the warrior made the first move, exchanging his footwork so the spear could come flying toward his opponent. Jay instantly knew that this was his chance, and hot sand went into his sandals as he flung his body to attack the spear. When his sword was about to come down, the warrior moved back with a single step retracting his spear like a frog's tongue. Before Jay could blink, the warrior's shield crashed against exposed chest.

The warrior heard the glorious sound of crunching of bones as Jay struggled to regain his footing. Jay barely had time to move out of the way as the spear rocketed toward him. The spearhead grazed his forearm. Blood gushed out of his wound, stinging like fire.

Jay's next couple of attacks were blocked or didn't land on his opponent. His opponent was agile and difficult to hit. No matter how hard he tried, he was awarded nothing for his efforts. He took in short shallows breaths. His opponent didn't look as if he was breaking a sweat. Dropping his guard for a second, the warrior flew into a fury of attacks against Jay.

Changing his footwork again, hitting Jay's shield with his spear. Jay defended himself from the worst of them, but the impacts reverberated throughout his body. His shield had several dents, the warrior was ruthless. He didn't know how long he could keep this up for.

The warrior backed up two steps, and Jay launched, skidding across the sand going past his opponent's shield, he slashed across the upperarm. He yelled, clenching his wounded arm. When he pulled his hand away from his wound, there was blood––red blood.

'This guy is human!' Jay thought, his eyes widening as he jumped up from the ground. The warrior stepped back, making room between them.

Jay spit out blood that trickled into his mouth, and fury filled his opponent's eyes. 'I got him angry now.' Jay thought as the warrior charged at him, spear at the ready. From under his helmet Jay saw a fiery red glow around his eyes. He put up his shield for protection against the incoming attack. The spear glowed red and pierced through his shield.

The world went into slow motion as he was lifted off the ground and flung over like a rag doll. Jay felt his arm being wrenched out of its socket. He hit the ground dazed and disoriented. Blood streamed from his nose. He saw three figures spinning and then coming together as one figure.

With the heel of his foot, he crushed the tiny bones of Jay's wrist making the sword slip from his hand. He dug his heel deeper like squishing a bug then swept the sword away from him, making it impossible to reach. With the strength he had left, Jay tried to lift his shield but only succeeded with getting it an inch off the ground. Jay's mind screamed as hot lightning went up to his shoulder.

The air was sucked out of his lungs when the Warrior stomped his foot on his diaphragm. The warrior aimed his spear at Jay's jugular vein, but he didn't kill him and just held the spear a third of inch away. The roar of the crowd ceased when they seemingly disappeared.

Jay heard loud, slow claps getting closer and closer. "You can get your foot off of him, now." A dark, powerful, merciless voice of a fallen Titan coming from behind. The warrior put more pressure on his diaphragm, and Jay gave a grunt. A couple of seconds passed before the order finally sunk in. He got off Jay's chest, then went over to Cronus's right side.

Jay rolled over on his stomach and, with his other hand, tried to unclasp the shield from his other arm. His hand was already bloody and puffy, and Jay couldn't feel his hand. Every movement of his hand caused more pain to travel to his brain.

Summoning his scythe, the Titan of time went over and held the curve of his scythe under Jay's chin, forcing him to look up into the red nothingness that were his eyes. "Now, Jay, the only reason the you are alive is because I allowed it. You see my Warrior could have killed you within the first few seconds, but I gave him orders to draw out the battle. You got only a taste of his power, and he was going at you with less than one percent." The Titan paused, "Jay, I want you to give a message to the gods. Olympus will fall." The world went black as Jay fell into unconsciousness.

Snapping his fingers, Cronus ordered, "Take him to New Olympus Park. The heroes will be looking for their leader." The giants grumbled before dragging off Jason's descendent.

Cronus turned his attention to his Warrior and asked, "What did you think of the fight?"

"He has talent; I give him that much. But if the rest of the heroes are that easy, overthrowing the gods will be a piece of cake." Taking off his bronze helmet, the Warrior combed through his purple hair.

The illusion of the Greek colosseum dissipated into the walls of Cronus's hideout. "What is our next move, my Lord? Will we go to battle soon?"

"No, you're going to school, New Olympus High School to be exact. Do you remember the teens you met at the museum?"

The teen nodded, staying calm and said quickly, "Yes, my Lord," This was not he had suspect, but this was no time to question why to his Lord about his first solo assignment, after all, Cronus was an immortal, so he shouldn't question his wisdom.

"I want you to gain their trust, get to know them…to be their friends; I have trained you well. I want this attack to be _personal_." Clasping his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Until you hear my order, act like a normal teenager." Opening a portal, "This will take you to an apartment in New Olympus." The teen nodded.

"This mission will be complete, my Lord. After all I am descendent from a Titan." He gave a squeeze of reassurance as his prodigy left though the portal.

* * *

**Now I'm staying truer to the Greek Mythology than the show so that's why I'm calling Cronus a Titan.**

**Constructive criticism please, so don't just say: "It's good." It will make my day.**


End file.
